


How Alec Hardy Retired, An Aliens in Broadchurch Epilogue

by BonnieLass23



Series: 3+ Idiots Roaming [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alec Hardy needs a break, Crossover, I mean he really really does, past mistaken identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieLass23/pseuds/BonnieLass23
Summary: Things have mostly returned to normal in the small town of Broadchurch, until a young PC comes to interview at the station and pushes Alec over the edge.
Series: 3+ Idiots Roaming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625743
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	How Alec Hardy Retired, An Aliens in Broadchurch Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend that you read Aliens in Broadchurch first. This won't make a lot of sense unless you do.

Life was finally, mostly back to normal for the citizens of Broadchurch. The only people aware that there was an alien investigated thwarted by a capable blonde woman and her two bumbling alien companions, who just so happened to look exactly like Alec Hardy and Beth Latimer, were Alec, Beth, Mark, Ellie, and Paul. Becca Fisher, after a stern word from Alec, decided not to mention Beth’s “mental breakdown”. Paul, ever the helpful sort had also done his best to mitigate any gossip that might result from a blonde, Beth look a like eating dirt out of the garden.

Whatever the Alec look a like had done to Ollie it resulted in the young journalist waking up in the church with no recollection of the last few hours. A bit of a pity as Alec would have loved to continue to grill him about the supposed bank heist he had helped the blonde Beth with.

Alec on the other hand. He had the misfortune of having his look a like wreaking havoc all across the town. Claire Ripley and Lee Ashworth had faced the full brunt of the madness. It wasn’t as though Ellie and Alec could come in telling them it was an alien who just so happened to look exactly like Alec that had licked Lee in order to ascertain his species, and babbled at breakneck speed to Claire about growing out of a hand.

Luckily he, Beth, and Ellie had all stuck to a story that Alec hadn’t done any of those things. Which was true. Alec hadn’t. Alec had been across town trying to keep a watch of the other alien while everything went down. In the end it didn’t affect the conviction for the Sandbrook case, which was a relief.

It was a bit of poetic justice really, Joe Miller being eaten by aliens the day after getting off for murdering a young boy. With Mark about to go off the deep end Beth had decided to let him in on the secret. Which turned out to be the right decision. Paul assured him it was Joe he saw half eaten in his church, and that had been good enough for Mark. There were still emotional hurdles to overcome, even with Joe’s demise, but it did help them feel a sense of justice.

Ellie had been the one to decide how exactly they should explain Joe’s disappearance, as it would be her sons that would be the most affected by it. They didn’t want to have Joe simply be missing, there needed to be some sort of finality to it. Which is where Torchwood came in. Providing them a story and official documents of how Joe Miller fell off a boat, drowned, and was discovered half eaten by fish.

The only bit not neatly tied up was at the station. Where Alec’s alien doppelganger had decided to wander in and tarnish Alec’s reputation. Now there were rumors about him being on drugs. The only reasonable explanation his co workers had been able to come up with. That and whatever the blonde Beth alien had done to his pacemaker. Upgrade she called it. Bloody aggravating is what it was. Every time Miller was driving them somewhere and the radio went up above a certain frequency they would get radio talk shows from Neptune. And not good talk shows either. The ones with all the stupid noises and people calling in to bitch about their love lives. And somehow phones around him always had a signal and what they found out was actually wi-fi, it was hard to tell with all the circular script.

Things had finally begun to settle down. Alec no longer had to deal with intermittent drug testing. Miller used him to get a signal on her shitty phone, but that was mostly alright. Less aggravating than what they had been dealing with before.

Alec looked over the file in his hands. A new PC. Just done with training. There were some long absences, but otherwise she looked to be a capable young woman.

“No I can’t.” He looked out into the hall, watching her on the phone. “Because I’m meeting with a Detective Inspector.” She let out a huff. “In Broadchurch why? What happened? You just said ‘oh’. Nothing good ever comes from when you say ‘oh’.” She glanced down at her watch making a face at the time. “Anyway you’ll have to tell me later. Bye Doctor.”

Putting her phone away she walked through the door, eyes going wide when she saw Alec. “Yasmin Khan.”

“What are you doing here?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “And what’s with the Scottish accent?”

“You were talking to the Doctor on the phone just now?” He leaned back in his chair, hands going up to scrub at his face.

“Yeah. She didn’t say anything about you being here though.”

“Right.” Alec stood up and walked out of the room leaving Yaz to stare after him. He was not dealing with this bullshit again.

“Hardy?” Ellie stopped him a few yards from his office. “What are you doing? You have an interview.”

“All yours Miller.” Alec shoved the file into Ellie’s hands. “I’ll be taking my personal time. Starting now.”

“You’re taking personal time. You never take personal time. How much personal time?”

“All of it.” He went to step around Miller but paused, instead spinning around to face Yaz. “And you! You tell those sodding Doctors to say out of my town.”

Just as Alec finished a wheezing metallic sound filled the police station, a blue telephone box materializing in his office. “Hello there handsome.” Jack Harkness stepped out of the box to give Alec a saucy wink. “Sorry to break up the party but we’ve got a planet to save. And also, the Docs might have messed with Rose’s hair dryer, and forgot to tell her before she used it.”

“Oh they didn’t.” Yaz looked up at Jack in horror. “Tell me they didn’t.” Turning to Alec Yaz gave him a small wave. “Sorry but I’ve really got to go.”

Jack paused before following Yaz back into the TARDIS. “Don’t suppose I could get a kiss goodbye?” That flirtatious smirk plastered on his face.

“That’s it.” Alec turned to walk out of the station. “I’m done. I’m retiring.” Jack’s laugh following him as he left.

-

And that is the story of how DI Alec Hardy retired. For about two weeks. More like twelve days. Eight if you count him grilling Ellie Miller for information on what was happening at the station. Three and a half if you count him combing through files at home. Honestly mentally it was probably under 24 hours. The man's a workaholic. Good thing his pacemaker got upgraded.


End file.
